The World of Wizards
by kikomio
Summary: Merlin has lived for centuries. He is one of the ancient founders of the wizarding world known by Harry Potter. His magic has kept him alive, and now he lives in the modern wizarding world. Harrypotter crossover, bigger summmary inside.
1. A place to start

The world of Wizards, ch 1

**Summary**: Merlin has lived for centuries. He is one of the ancient founders of the wizarding world known by Harry Potter. His magic has kept him alive, and he has watched over the wizarding world for eons. He has not interfered or made himself known to the wizarding community in a long time and does not intend to do so anytime soon. However, as the strength of the dark wizards grow, Merlin can no longer simply watch. Perhaps his destiny didn't end with Arthur.

**This is a Harry Potter cross over BUT! It is MAINLY about MERLIN!!!**

**I love Arthur, but ****I'm**** afraid there's not a whole lot of him in this yet. BUT WAIT! There will be Arthur goodness in chapters to come!**

**This is a ****prologue**** to give a bit of background, its short but I hope it gets your attention. Please enjoy, and ask questions if it's confusing, ****I'll**** do my best to fix any mistakes! **

Merlin was sitting peacefully in the shade of Madame Penelope's _Rose and tea shop, _which was found at the center of a lively market place. Sipping his herbal drink contently, he watched the hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley. The perfect example of the modern wizarding world, something he had watched develop and refine over the many centuries.

After all that time, one would expect that someone of Merlin's age would look like a frail creature, wrinkled and with no strength left. However, that was not the case with this sage.

Merlin only looked to be a gangly young man of 20. He had rich dark hair, and a healthy or somewhat unatural glow about him, but in reality he was an ancient being, frozen in his youth by a raw and old magic. The kind of power that dwelt in the very pit of the earth.

He had grown in times of ancient sorcery and myth, as the legendary sorcerer of the great King Arthur. When the land had been united under Arthur's rule, Merlin had stood beside him, and had created the foundations of the wizarding world.

He drew the people of magical talent to the realm of Camelot, and built upon the rudimentary magic of the ancestors to better control the magic they were destined to inherit. His power was immense, stronger than any other warlock at the time. It was like a well of old magic from deep within the earth, it seemed to be simply endless. Together with King Arthur, he transformed the land of Albion into a united kingdom of men and magic.

During Arthur's life span, Merlin had grown old, though it was something he had to force upon his body, allowing him to live as his king did. He had looked wizened, weak and sported a long white beard that touched the ground as was expected. However, upon Arthur's death, his youth returned, and the bonds of the kingdom waned. Soon without its king, the mortal realm of Albion faded and dissolved into separate kingdoms once again. The wizarding world, however, did not.

Merlin was still alive, and guided the magical world as it grew and changed. It was never the same for the mortal men, there would never be a true heir to the Albion. Their worlds grew apart before Merlin even realized it.

As time went by, Merlin withdrew from the wizarding community, allowing the young to inherit the new society, and for many centuries Merlin simply watched over his people.

A radio from inside Madame Penelope's shop was playing the _Weird Sisters _latest hit, a snappy song that Merlin enjoyed. Tapping his fingers to the beat of the drums, Merlin hummed in contentment. This was a perfect sort of day for him. Sunny and relaxing. He had no appointments to keep, and he could sit and watch his people with absolutely no worry of being discovered.

For he did have to fear discovery.

The modern world was not a place for ancient sorcerers. It had grown into its own industrious and incredibly large community, both the magical world and the mortal world. There was not a time when Merlin was not impressed by every single innovation or new invention.

He would not halt the progression and allow the world to settle in one place because of him.

This, Merlin would admit, sounded conceited, no matter how it was said. However it was his belief that should the world once again rely on the ancient ways that he carried, it would no longer advance to the future. An old man's fear maybe, or perhaps a young one. Merlin was indeed _old_, but he was still the same whimsical manservant that once served a prat of a prince many centuries ago.

However, there was one thing that Merlin would change if he could. It would be the removal of the literal and metaphorical wall between wizard and man kind. It was something he had always dreamed of.

A harmonious and symbiotic world, how could he not wish for this? When the people he had built his world around, loved, were of mortal men. He had attained it once, and that was only ever possible because of Arthur. But he understood that while it was still a possibility, the world was not ready and he could not be the one to make that bridge.

Ordering another tea, "_This one with more pumpkin extract please_!" Merlin adjusted his scarlet scarf and propped his feet on the adjacent stool. Tipping his face towards the sun, and inhaling the earthy sent of the tea house around him.

Across from the _Rose and Tea_ was a plethora of stores. A broom store which sold the latest Quidditch equipment, _Garden __Barrels__ and Knobs_, _Timothy's Sweets_, and _Strings n' Bottle Stoppers ,_to name a few.

Tall wizards and short wizards were milling about. Haggling for the best price or trading old cauldrons for _Long Lasting Kindling_. They were dressed in robes of dark velvets and neon coloured cottons, or simple muggle attire. A cultural utopia in Merlin's mind.

As his blue gaze drifted from face to face, Merlin found his focus returning again and again to a small figure within the crowd. A small boy, looking perfectly dashing with his platinum blonde hair, combed back smooth against his skull, robes a clean black trimmed in silver that hung closely around his regal posture.

He was standing perfectly straight with his chin held high and arms crossed elegantly over his chest. He looked to be about 5 or 6. Yet he gave off a very proud and aristocratic air. He was obviously well off, but something was wrong with the image.

In a moment Merlin discovered it. He was alone.

The small boy stood as a stone in a river, as the shoppers swept past him not giving him a second glance. Peering into the nearby stores, Merlin could not see any woman or man who matched the boy's profile.

The child did not bother to look for a familiar face, seemingly perfectly at ease in a crowd of strangers. But Merlin could see, or really, anyone who looked would have seen the faintest tremor running along the boy's frame.

Puffing out a sigh Merlin felt resolved to help the boy. In his youth Merlin would have jumped to the child's aid, but he needed to be discreet now, even in such matters as helping a lost boy. So in a very Merlin like fashion, he helped.

Meaning that he sat in his cafe chair and contentedly sipped his tea.

This was in fact helping. He had reached out with his magical core and tied a very loose string to the child. It was an effective and secretive method that would allow him to assist the child without causing a scene.

Firstly, he would wait for the parents a while longer, as eventually they would notice they were short an infant, or so Merlin hoped. Outwardly, the sage looked like a young man who was thoroughly enjoying his tea. But really, he was searching the sea of shoppers for magical signatures that matched the little aristocrat.

He eventually found a silver green trail of magic, extremely similar to the little blonde boy's, and pushed the image of the small child down the line to its source. There was a jolt and a pull on the other end, and the string of magic grew closer.

Satisfied that the parent was indeed returning and had not left the child on purpose, Merlin once again focused on the boy.

Only to find that someone else was doing the same.

A figure in scruffy green robes casually leaned on a small kiosk, fiddling with a puzzle in a bored fashion, apparently finding no interest in his surroundings.

The dark eyes were fixed on the child. Only moving away to quickly glance at the milling wizards and witches. He stood and circled closer from his perch, moving slowly and browsing the wares of the shops, before casually strolling around behind the boy.

Merlin narrowed his eyes as he felt the man's clouded magic drift closer.

The man drew out of his pockets a chocolate frog, and began to approach the unaware child. Before he got within two meters of him though, he suddenly found himself face to face with flashing golden eyes.

A deep shock ran through the man's center and he gasped as though he had been struck in the pit of his stomach.

The next moment the terrible eyes were gone. And the man stood disoriented in a crowd of people, wondering what he was doing there and why he had melting chocolate in his hand. Dazed, he trotted off in the opposite direction, feeling a sudden urge to visit his mother, and give up on chocolate for good.

From the same direction the man had ambled off to, came another man. A tall and handsome with pristine white blonde hair and dark emerald robes. His gaze was cold and serrious as he effeciently searched the crowd before locking onto his target. Rushing forward in the most respectable manner possible, he seized the child's hand and began to scold in a very soft and refined voice.

"Draco! You do not wander off in a place full of _disreputable_ people, who knows what kind of ill-mannered person would approach you!"

The boy, who looked quite startled at first, simply nodded his head with a 'yes fathr' and gripped said parents hand tightly.

'_Are those tears welling in his eyes?'_ Merlin thought '_No, must have been mistaken_'.

Drawing the boy closer, the older man quickly pulled the child away down the alley and out of Merlin's sight. Merlin continued to gaze at the place where the small family once stood, his eyes looking at much more than just that particular spot.

"How touching. An arrogant father and son duo" Merlin chuckled to himself, momentarily lost in his past. "Well! My good deed for the day done, and still time for me to look in the shops" Merlin said with a nod of his head.

Rising from his seat, Merlin Quickly paid Penelope, and walked over to the racing broom store, the morning incident passing from his mind not as quickly as he would have liked when his eyes found the new _Swift Sweep_ model broom.

`~`~`~`~`Wow short, but it's just the prologue...

**The main story will take place in some 9 years from this ****incident****, about 4****th**** or 5****th**** year just so you know. I don't expect many reviews, as there's no action yet but please keep reading! ****I'll**** update soon. **

**Next chapter is probably gonna be from Merlin's perspective next time. **

**I'm sorry if Merlin is confusing right now. He'll make more sense once we get the story rolling! Please review, tell me what you think!**


	2. A place to remember

The world of wizards ch 2

**Thanks to : **No-Name-Angel, SecondtoNon, FireSenshi2, Chaney**, **Isis The Sphin**x,** FireChildSlytherin5, Osireia, Splash13, FantasticMysticalWonder and Morena Evensong **for the reviews! Also~~thanks to those who faved and alerted!!  
**

**This chapter is mostly a way to sum up what happened to Camelot and briefly show what Merlin's been doing for the past 8 years since the last chapter. The _NEXT_ chapter should be more exciting (More Harry Potter Action :B ) Look forward to that. ~tiny spoiler for the Merlin show.  
**

**

* * *

**For a long time after Arthur's death, Merlin had remained in Camelot, becoming a sort of steward over the city.

There was of course, no way for him to become the new king as he would never be accepted by the people, with Arthur gone, the kingdoms people started to become wary of wizards once again. He had searched Arthur's family line for a possible heir, a cousin, a distant uncle, but unfortunately the Pendragon line had ended along with Arthur. With no true monarch to follow, the villagers eventually left the walls of Camelot. Leaving only the magical folk and Merlin himself, to occupy the city.

But Camelot was never the same. The castle was empty and the town was as good as abandoned. Fewer and fewer traders came, and the market had all but stopped. Soon the wizards migrated to more populated cities and kingdoms as well, deciding to blend in with the larger crowd. Only Merlin remained.

He walked through the castles empty halls and rooms, finding nothing but dust and memories. 'Gone' Merlin had thought 'Everyone's gone'. It all became too horrible, far too dark and silent in a kingdom of laughter and light. For many years Merlin had simply existed here, and soon the castle had begun to crumble. With no one to care for the ancient stones, time had begun to completely erase the grand city of King Arthur.

Merlin decided, that no matter how cold and empty his home had become, he would never let it fall. He cast his magic over the city walls and wooden houses, stilling the progression of time within the city. Stirred leaves on the trees and dust on the wind were held fast in place, never finishing their movement. The city and it's castle would age no more. This made living there all the more horrible for Merlin. Now, there was no breeze or sound of birds. Despite having saved Camelot from father time, Merlin knew it could no longer be his home.

He hid the city away. Folded the land around it to hide the kingdom from non-magical folk and wizards alike. It was now the tomb of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table.

Merlin~~Prospective: Merlin.

'Its that time of year again' I thought to myself as I left my London flat. The sun was bright in the sky for once, perfectly happy to shine brightly on the worst day of the year. The fact that everyone on the street seemed to appreciate it's brief visit to foggy London only served to irritate me further. I brushed off the friendly 'hellos' I received from the happy couple who lived in the flat next to mine with a rather rude grunt. I would never brush someone off so lightly usually, but I am entitled to being a bit of a bastard every now and then. Besides, other than _this day_ being _that day_, I found that in my distracted state this morning, I had poured coffee on my cereal, and had forgotten that I had run out of milk the day before. I had also forgotten to feed cat the other night, (she was away on holiday and I had agreed to take care of her dear _ángel'_. Upon entering her neighboring flat this morning, I found myself stepping in a lovely gift her feline had left for me at the door.

Lovely morning really. I could have hexed Ms. Nickles cat into oblivion, and of course I could have magicked up more milk and even make it rain and storm well into the night. But I won't, as this is how people live everyday and just because I have this ability, doesn't mean I can use it frivolously. The fatherly face of Giaus enters my mind, and I imagine that he would be proud of this choice and I really wish that I could tell him to his face exactly what I think about being responsible with magic. But all at once I feel worse, because I can't. Quickly forcing thoughts of old friends away for a later time I wave down a cab and head to my destination.

It takes some time to get there, and when my cab reaches the edge of London I ask to be dropped off about a mile down an old road. The driver gives me an odd look, which I can understand, there's no real location down there, except some houses which he could easily drive me too. When the cab stops he charges me extra for driving out of city limits. I grumble but hand him the cash, really it is a bit out of the way for him but not that much! He speeds away and i wait until the cab is just a spec in the distance.

I still have a long way to go from here, but there is no road that I can take. I stalk off the pavement and over the grass and hills, heading in the direction of a large forest. It is a dark forest, young but tall and thick. Clumsily, I made my way through the trees until I come across a large rock formation. Three large boulders are resting together, placed there deliberately by myself. This is where I hid the entrance. The entrance into Camelot.

I had to get on my knees and crawl between a small opening between the boulders. My scarf got jammed in my face as I slid my body under the rocks. There is absolutely no room between these rocks and i growl as my elbow strikes a sharp stone. Reaching the middle, i dig a little in the center of the open dirt patch and search for the key. It is a very old, very large key, that was once used to lock up the dungeon doors of Camelot, and I find it rather fitting for it to be the only means of entrance into a forbidden city.

For a moment I can't find it and start panicking, scratching at the dirt a bit more frantically and stirring up dust. 'Achoo!' A gust of wind seems to pour out of my mouth and the key is lying innocently beneath my hand. Honestly, sometimes my magic just thinks for itself. I shift awkwardly around and brush off the plant life on the stone at my back, revealing a small, oddly shaped hole. A key hole.

Sliding in the old dungeon key, there is a click, and the fold of land that covered Camelot slides apart. The rocks pull away from me, and the forest is split in half as another piece of land seems to slip out of space and force itself into the world. In front of me now are the gates of Camelot, frozen open, as they had been for many centuries.

Pocketing the key, I stroll inside the barrier, and I feel as though I have gone deaf. All sound stops, no wind, no birds or bugs. I can feel my mood taking another downward swing. I love Camelot, but whenever I come back, I feel like someone has struck me in the gut with a baseball bat. My breath and footsteps are the only sounds as I march towards the castle. I don't stop to look in on the lavish rooms, or the great hall. I know what it looks like, and I have something specific I need to do.

The castle is cold, with no fires to heat it, and no dragon living beneath it. Arthur and I had long before released that meddlesome creature, but after magic had returned to the land it seemed pointless to keep him locked away.

That is where I am headed though, the dragons old prison, now final resting place of King Arthur.

I sigh and pause at the entrance to the dungeons. I come back every year on the day of Arthur's death; I've done this for centuries but it never gets any easier. My face I'm sure, is as grim as it has ever been, showing my real age I suppose.

Descending deep into the cave, I light a torch with a wave of my hand and the flickering lights remind me of desperate times when I had snuck away to visit the dragon. I come to cliff face where I had always stood and waited for the dragon, but not on this occasion. The cave is massive, the sounds of my steps echoing deep and long. It is dark and the light of my torch is sucked away into the vast space. With a snap of my magic, torches are lit all about the cavern. Some floating and some fastened to the walls, reflecting off the stones to create a bluish tinge, which I think, just makes this place even more depressing.

The light does it's purpose though, and the other side of the cavern is visible now. A large cliff face where at least four dragons could sleep comfortably was exposed in the light, and on that cliff... For a moment I can only look. Twenty five stone sarcophagi are arranged in a circle around one of pure white marble.

Stilling my nerves, and doing my best not to run back out, I step off the cliff. I am quite proud of having created this spell myself, I didn't find a rudimentary version of it anywhere in my once new spell book. A levitation spell which I can direct upon myself. Wizards today have a spell similar to it, but I think they only use it on objects and perhaps a rude neighbor or two. My feet move across the dark expanse as if I am walking on stone, but it feels like stepping on a rather squashy water bed.

I soon reach the other side and gently touch down between two of the coffins. The names Sir Lionel, and Lady Guienevere are carved elegantly in the smooth ash coloured stone. I brush my hand lightly over Gwens, remembering the time when I had moved her here. For not only Knights rested around their King, but all those who were close to Arthur and I. My stomach is in knots, and my chest feels tight.

There were times in my long life that I wished dearly to join them all in their slumber.

I can remember when each of them passed, It was I who saw to each and everyone of them as they left this world. I circle the ring, whispering their names under my breath, adding magic in a new carving into each of their tombs. Each time I visit this place, I feel so helpless. So I place a new protective runes on each of them even if it is unnecessary and will have no affect anyways.

Long ago, I had tried to bring them back, in one of my blacker years. I had the ability of life and death didn't I? There was a way around the 'life for a life' rule and I _knew_ it. I knew it so well that I spent a great deal of time locked in isolation trying to find it. It didn't matter that many of them had aged away into their natural end, I just needed someone, I needed Arthur. I found nothing, and still to this day I have not found the answer.

_Gaius.._. _Sir Ector, Sir Gawain, Morgona...Sir Lancelot._.. Merlin remembered each of their faces, and Lancelot's tears of joy as he was Knighted, and accepted at the round table.

Finally, I finished my circle, and was at the foot of Arthur's sarcophagus. It was a shinning white, glowing with magical protection spells and enhancing the marbles beauty. On the lid of the stone tomb was a carving of Arthur. Perfect in every detail, as I had fashioned it to be after hours and hours of work. To the eye, it would appear as if Arthur really was lying on the coffin. Simply sleeping with his arms around Excalibur.

My chest is heavy and a horrible sound echos around the cave. It takes some time before I realize that the sound is coming from me. My eyes sting. 'I always do this don't I?' my voice is rough as I give a watery chuckle. 'I'm sorry, I'm being so stupid, really it's my old age. I'm ancient you know?'. Of course I get no answer, but now that I've started, I can't stop until I calm down. I slump against Arthur, my butt hitting the cold cliff as I stare off into a distant torch.

'I don't really know how old I am. I never really bothered to keep track. Bit unimportant most of the time you know? It's lucky I haven't gone completely _barmy _yet.' heaving a sigh, I doodle little runes in the dirt beside me. 'Haven't done too much lately. I've been away in Africa for a good 8 years now. Sort of studying some different magical types. Shamans and Witch doctors I guess they'd be called. ' I pull out of my pockets, a wooden doll, carved by a shaman I had met in the southern jungles and hold it up as if to let Arthur see.

'look, this is suppose to bring you peace of mind. It's not very strong, but I think I'm handling today a whole of a lot better than I did last year.' I place the little doll on top of the Arthur carving 'Here, you keep it.'

I sat there for a long while afterwards, reminiscing my latest adventures and lamenting my age until I could feel the sun pass beyond the horizon and my stomach rumbles. _Time to go_.

I rise up and brush my hands along Arthur's feet. 'Don't worry, I'll be staying in London for awhile now. Got a flat and everything. I'll visit sooner next time.' I bid farewell to my friends and traverse the open cavern once again. I feel lighter now, as I always due after some emotional roller coaster.

I need to get out more. Its been too long since my last social outing. Maybe I'll go to that Quidditch Cup this summer. Catch up with my native magical community.

That decided, I felt more comfortable in Camelot than I had in years, and I slept in my old bed that night. Tomorrow, I'll go to Diagon and see if I can still get a ticket.

* * *

**Soooo don't get _too_ sad about this whole death thing. I mean, its magic. _Things_ can happen...spoiler?  
**

**Next chapter is the Harry's 4th year summer, but the main plot won't take place in the 4th year, but 5th year. **

**Hmm this chapter was really just a blah for merlin. I wanted everyone to see what had become of Camelot before we CHARGE into the modern wizarding world! **

**I have more projects coming up, so please answer the poll in my profile.  
**

**Yay! Quidditch!  
**


	3. A place of games

The world of wizards ch 3z

**Thanks for waiting so long! I haven't had a break in my work until recently! ~plus the new merlin episodes are inspiring!  
**

**Thanks to :**Druid Star, frozen wolf 13, summercloud, Basill, demon scream, poet bucky, black-danzer-1119, quaddafi the Ripper, Dianna wickham, 789vmapirelover987, no-name-angel, Padfun-n-Prongs, MegElemental, Morena Evensong, Kesterel2106, FireChildSlytherin5 and Isis the Sphinx **for the reviews!**

Also~~thanks to those who faved and alerted!!

-sorry, i'm not very good with dialogue.**  
**

**This chapter is featuring the Quidditch World Cup from the Goblet of Fire! Please note that I know very little about Quidditch, so please forgive any mistakes. **

**(also, the main plot does NOT start here but the _next_ chapter.)  
**

**

* * *

**

Merlin walked around the quidditch grounds with a goofy smile on his face. It had been some time since he last experienced a Quidditch World Cup, and he was looking forward to some sideline cheering. The game had certainly evolved since the first time he'd seen it played, but in his humble opinion, it had always seemed very similar to jousting. Riders speeding towards each other, intent on maiming, passing and scoring points off the other side; this sort of game was something he was extremely familiar with.

Tournaments with brightly coloured emblems, cheering fans and shinning armour were brought to mind. Merlin thought horses were much more gallant then brooms.

There was still some time before the match, and witches and wizards were milling around the bazaar that had been setup outside the Quidditch stadium although many people had already flooded into their seats. Merlin decided to walk amongst the tents and merchant stands.

He had brought some money along with him, but because he was he always listening to the kiosk owners selling their wares and happily purchasing whatever was shoved at him, it was nearly gone.

"Hoot horns! Bulgarian singing flags! Miniature players! we've got it all! You sir, surely you need to support your team?" one of the merchants called to Merlin.

Merlin, who was covered in Bulgarian reds and an assortment of cheering objects felt quite supportive, but grinned and bought a clapping scarf anyway. He didn't know much about either team, but he had set up his tent in the proclaimed _Bulgarian red_ section, so he joined the respective team.

There was always such a wide variety of wizards and witches in magical events such as these. They came from all across the globe to participate. It made Merlin grin and proudly watch the busy social gathering and exchange.

An event like this may once have never been possible, and no matter how many times he saw it, a large gathering of magical folk such as this always left him in awe.

A group of young men with red painted on their faces and gravity defying hair went streaking past him, moving towards the stadium while laughter and jeers followed after them. Many more groups of people slowly broke away from the crowd and headed in as well.

Merlin quickly bought a pack of chocolate frogs and wandered in himself, feeling far more spirited than he had in years.

The noise of chattering spectators and banging magical instruments was almost deafening, Merlin almost missed the directions he was given by the ticket guard to find his seats. It was in one of the surrounding towers, an excellent place to view the match and Merlin had been quite lucky to find a ticket for it. Most had been bought by members of the ministry, but Merlin had always been able to get into areas that were considered 'above his status', a simple gift he supposed, though sometimes a curse.

The noise was somewhat duller the higher he went, and when he got to the top of the tower, he was disappointed to see that the seats were filled with some rather somber and serious looking people.

He took his seat next to a woman with dark hair and gave a friendly hello. Which got him an upturned nose and scoff as she eyed the paraphernalia he wore. Sinking in his seat he glanced around dispiritedly as the more polite looking spectators seemed to take the woman's lead and proceeded to snub Merlin's greetings.

"Prat" Merlin mumbled out of habit, which earned him a suffering glare from a bald man at the front of the seats.

Shouts from the stairs Merlin had just ascended grew close, and the group of young men with gravity defying hair burst into the tower. Merlin felt his smile return as their exuberance filled the tower. They greeted him cheerfully as they took their seats around him and the dark haired woman, who now looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Whats your name my brother?" asked one of the brightly painted men. This one with a very oddly coloured pair of eyebrows.

"Its Merlin" he replied, shaking the man's hand.

"I'm Roderich! it's nice to see someone with spirit up here, these folks don't seem like the cheering type, so we gotta do it for them!"A chorus of 'Yeah!'and 'Bulgaria!' came from the other five men.

"Gonna be no question on this match, we'll definitely win!" said a one of the men to another.

"Course, Zograf's at the top of his game-"

" And Krum's the best there is!" the excited chatter grew and Merlin joined in, appreciating their open camaraderie. He learned that these men were also from the ministry, working in Foreign Wizarding Relations.

"The opening scene is gonna be great too! quite a feat this time" Roderich said nudging Merlin and waggling brightly painted eyebrows.

Merlin was amused by the obvious hook, "Oh? you know what its going to be?" He said, putting as much sincere curiosity into it as he could.

Roderich puffed his chest and nodded, smirking playfully at his friends, "Well you'll just have to wait and see, don't want to spoil it for you Merlin."

The group seemed to catch an interest in his name.

"Merlin's an odd name in'it?"

"No, its just really really old!"

"Well it's a lot better than yours Gustaff !"

"That's Englebert Gustaff to _you_."

Merlin laughed and offered the group some of his Chocolate frogs. Glad the slip up with his name had been skipped over as an oddity. Over the ages, Merlin had referred to himself with a number of names. Marvin, Martin, Mason and once Malvolio, because it was fashionable at the time. He wasn't very creative with the names, preferring something that sounded similar to his own. He had just recently switched his name, and always forgot to call himself by it instead of Merlin.

Munching on his chocolate frog, he contemplated the group of friends reaction to his original name.

_Maybe I can be Merlin again for awhile,_ he thought.

Sinking into his seat, he relaxed and watched as the stadiums crowd shifted their attention to the pitch.

A deep gong resonated from the center of the field, signaling the start of the ceremonies and calling in the straggling wizards and witches. It was evening now, and the fading sunlight was quickly replaced by bright spot lights of red and green lanterns. The pitch itself seem to emit a golden light, and the noise of a hundred thousand wizard folk filled the air.

Gradually, the top box filled with more spectators, all of high status in the ministry, and many Bulgarian spectators.

The packed stadium was becoming anxious, and not a moment later a voice was heard, originating across the pitch from Merlin's top box seat and booming over all the voices.

'Ladies and gentlemen... Welcome! Welcome! to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!' A roar rose up from the right side of the stadium as the announcer began to introduce the Bulgarian mascots.

A hundred or so Veela streamed onto the pitch, and Merlin just barely had enough time to realize what they were before he quickly turned away from the sight of them dancing. Merlin had always been susceptible to any sort of magical charm or allure, embarrassing as it was, he could always work his way out of such spells but learned that avoiding them was the best method.

He needed to be careful, even with something like the seduction of a Veela could reveal his identity.

Hoots and cheers followed after the Veela as they left the pitch, allowing the Irish mascots to take the stage. A large green shamrock in the sky turned out to be a group of leprechauns, who poured false gold into the crowd. There was much excitement throughout the stadium, and finally the players were introduced.

The Bulgarian team was introduced first, and when the name Krum was spoken a much louder cheer rose up from both the green and red side of the stadium. Merlin peered further over the edge to get a closer look at the supposedly_ wondrous_ seeker. A young man with dark features who seemed to give off an untouchable air.

The Irish team was introduced and soon the game was underway. The snitch was released and the flurry of Firebolts, bludgers and players collided around the pitch. Merlin had trouble keeping up with the game and had to listen closely to the commentary to keep track of the situation. Ireland took the lead, and the mascots became more and more animated in the duration of the game.

Shouts and gasps were heard as Merlin caught sight of the two seekers hurtling towards the ground where the green player crashed, and red pulled away. He winced in empathy as the seeker, Lynch, mounted his broom once again. Bulgaria was trailing severely, and the game become rougher, with more fouls and jeers from both sides.

Finally, the seekers were seen streaking towards the ground once again, and for a moment no one seemed to know what had occurred, until-

'IRELAND WIN! KRUM GETS THE SNITCH-BUT IRELAND WIN!-good lord, I don't think any of us were expecting that!' the score read 160-170 Ireland.

The leprechauns were pouring gold over their team once again and the wave of green fans stood and applauded, cheering and shouting as loud as they could. The closing ceremonies were quick, though Merlin didn't really notice them. The mood in the top box where he sat was too somber, and he couldn't help but feel a little dejected as well.

The stands began to empty as the crowd began to pour out of the stadium, heading back to the camp grounds.

Roderich placed a heavy hand on Merlin's shoulder. 'Come on Merlin, let's all have a drink at my tent eh?'

He nodded and left with the group of muttering and chatty men. They discussed the errors and fouls of the game, slandering the referee and the Irish team the whole way back to the camp site, though they talked more spiritedly and jokingly the farther they got from the stadium.

The celebration from the Irish supporters spread to the Bulgarian red tents, and soon the entire site was active and noisy, partying and drinking occurring everywhere.

Merlin sat with his new friends outside of Roderich's tent, taking an offered shot of whiskey and laughing at rude jokes. The conversation strayed from quidditch to the ministry's foreign affairs, which brought up the topic of Merlin's occupation.

"So Harold an' I were in China just last week you see, there was some trade issue or another with these Pepper-Up Tea Kettles" Roderich nodded his head towards the black haired man across from Merlin. "An the head of foreign affairs was all in a huff 'cause the whole thing was interferin' with some political meeting of a sort..."

Roderich's voice slurred slightly and he turned to pour more whiskey into Merlin's cup.

"It was a god awful mess, dullest thing I've ever done. Bet you've never had to suffer through something _that_ boring have you Merlin?"

"Oh I dunno, I've had my share of thankless jobs" Merlin chuckled, watching a few stray leprechauns fly over head.

"What's it that you do then?"

Merlin forgot for a moment where he was and his alcohol loosened mouth blurted "oh well, I help people all 'round the world." instead of his usual cover story of a traveling potion sales person. He was greeted by confused looks from the circle of friends. "Er, well I mean, I do odd jobs here and there."

"So you're a Wizard for hire." commented one of the men, Merlin wasn't quite sure what his name was anymore.

"Like a servant?"

"No! I'll bet he's some sort of _mercenary_!"

"Ha! 'course he is! Look at those skinny arms, he's a real killer ain't he?"

The men all laughed raucously, seemingly bypassing the ambiguous nature of Merlin's answer, for which Merlin was glad, and joined them in their teasing. It was well into the night before Merlin felt the atmosphere of the camp grounds change. Things had been quieting down, but camp fires still blazed and singing voices could be heard. Nothing seemed to be wrong until his senses honed in on a drunken yell that was very different from the rest.

Then there were screams.

The circle of men stiffened and for a moment the camp seemed to freeze before a sudden rush of movement, and all the witches and wizards were running, some away from the shouting and into the woods, while others headed towards them.

Merlin leapt up as well, following at a distance behind Roderich and his friends as they pulled out their wands and headed straight for the screams. There was an obvious danger in the area, Merlin could feel a prickling on the back of his neck, but it didn't seem to be coming from the main source of fear and shouts.

Confused Merlin pulled away from the group and ducked into an open tent. After a quick check, he confirmed that it was empty and closed his eyes. He let his magic seep out and search the grounds for the source of the sickly feeling. It was difficult with the massive amount of negative energy, threads of fear and anger wove in and out of his consciousness. It took some time, but eventually he came across a dark blue thread that pulsed dully and shuddered away from his magic.

Merlin's eyes snapped open gold, and he ran out of the tent, following the strand closely. Merlin couldn't be open about his pursuit, so he took to ducking between tents and running with crowds of wizards. Putting out the fires on top of near by tents discreetly when he could.

He passed by the area where the main fight seemed to be happening and bit his lip grimly as he saw the muggle family floating helplessly above a group of black cloaked wizards in masks, who were dueling ministry officials and other wizards.

Merlin had to stamp down his instinct to leap to their aid, there was far too many people in the area, and he had forgotten his false wand back at Roderich's tent. There were very few people who could do wandless magic in the current time, it was something that would not go unnoticed. Cursing himself under his breath he refocused on the dark strand that he had been following.

The sudden ripple of horror that crashed into Merlin from the surrounding people made him stagger and stop.

A spell had been shot into the air, a dark and sickly coloured skull with a snake in its mouth floated eerily in the sky. Suddenly the fight seemed to dim, and popping noises were heard as the black cloaked wizards appartated away. However, the crowd of people simply became more frantic and fearful now, and Merlin was swept backwards with the fleeing crowd. He struggled to head towards the dark mark, which Merlin recognized just like every other wizard, hoping that he could apprehend the dark being who conjured the mark before the ministry officials got there.

A hand closed around his arm and Merlin yelped as he was pulled out of the stream of people. He found Roderich's friend Harold had helped him, but was now dragging Merlin in another direction. "We gotta get out of here! Come on Rod's looking for you!" Merlin made a vain effort to squirm out of the _helpful_ man's hold, but he was much stronger than Merlin and he cursed his own skinny physic. He concentrated on the dark blue thread once again, planning to remove some of its magic with his own so he could track it later, but it disappeared while he was still reaching out to grasp it.

_Disappartated__. Damn it. _Merlin thought.

Despite the overall calamity, there was little he could do now, so he let Harold tug him along until they were back at Roderich's tent. Roderich and another of the five friends were already there waiting.

"There you guys are! Listen, we just wanna gather up so we can make a head count before we get out of here, we're all meeting up again in the town a few miles east of here if you want to join us Merlin."

Merlin declined, but thanked them for their concern. The group of men hastily said good bye, and Roderich gave Merlin a private owling address, though Merlin wasn't quite sure what for. He headed back to his own unused tent and quickly stripped it down, before shrinking it with his re-found false wand and storing in in his pocket.

Merlin disappartated back to his London flat with a sigh, the event hadn't turned out as relaxing as he'd hopped, and now he had the strong feeling that something ominous was about to occur.

The group of black cloaked wizards wasn't too much of a concern, despite them being foul people, but the Dark Mark and the perpetrator were troubling to Merlin. However, that person was long gone and there was nothing he could do. He would simply have to rely on the rather unreliable news to keep watch for anymore dangerous activity.

* * *

**Next time : Merlin is off to HOGWARTS! ~But you wont be too happy with his new job~~ ;D ( go on and guess!)  
**

**Please note that not everything will follow the correct time line from the Harry Potter Books. Roderich is NOT a main character, don't expect to see him later.**

**There's a time jump in the next chapter (Merlin is going in Harry's fifth year, not fourth, just so you know./// I will explain later) **

_spoiler!_

_Who is that blond haired child? _

**You guys are great! Review!  
**


	4. A place of magic

The world of wizards ch 4-not beta'd

Sorry for the really really really long wait!

** I wrote the first half of this chapter, and when i went to save it, it all disappeared! If the start is choppy I'm sorry, the first version was longer and better but i forgot a bunch of it when i rewrote...thanks for being patient with me! **

**Thank you** **for the reviews!**

**This chapter is featuring a summary of Merlin in harry's 4th year, and the start of the 5th. I know I kinda skimped on an awesome year, but you know... :P**

There is a short Q/A thing at the bottom for previous reviews as well.

If it's confusing tell me in a review!

* * *

_A brief look at Merlin's life in Harry's fourth year..._

During the last few weeks of summer, Merlin returned to the Quidditch pitch many times after all the spectators and the ministry officials had gone. He had hoped to investigate the area and seek out the ominous thread of magic he'd detected.

He didn't have much luck. There was too much magical interference at that point, and he didn't know how to track or unfold a scene simply by observing broken twigs or crushed grass. That had been King Arthur's expertise, not Merlin's. The site was a dead end.

Merlin then turned to the local wizarding newspapers, the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler for information. Though they were not always reliable, sometimes clues of dangerous happenings slipped into the gossip section. Merlin followed many leads involving missing people or dark creatures, but none of them related to the dark mark that had been shot into the sky.

Time was moving on, and though the mark was worrisome, Merlin could do little with no information. He decided to be patient and monitor the situation from a distance before he made any rash decisions.

He had matured a little in his eons of life.

Merlin disliked leaving anything undone, but the island nation was not the only place with magical folk, and there was always someone else in need.

He kept a subscription to the Prophet in his travels, selling potions or driving out pixies from harassed villages, all the while keeping an eye and ear out for trouble.

In September, the papers revealed that Hogwarts would be reviving the Triwizard tournament. Merlin liked the idea of inter school relations, and while the event seemed dangerous, he trusted that Dumbledore would keep the students safe.

There was a great commotion in October over the champions in the tournament. Apparently Harry Potter had qualified as a contestant, despite Hogwarts already having a champion. There was a rumour that Harry had surpassed some sort of age limiter, but Merlin had seen much younger wizards than fourteen enter the tournament _and_ return victorious, so he discounted the rumor as untrue.

The Immortal Warlock was somewhere in Sweden when he received a letter from Roderich. The ministry's foreign official in China, who was looking for some reliable extra hands in dealing with some sort of dragon fiasco*. Merlin predicted that it would be a short job, as he had a way with dragons, and agreed to assist Roderich in China.

It took months.

The problem dragged on till the Christmas holidays and after. When Merlin returned to Britain he was exhausted. He lazily checked the local news every now and then for any mysterious incidents before resting in the ancient city of Camelot. He needed a rest from work, and Camelot always left him feeling recharged.

It was sometime near the end of the school year when Merlin felt it. A revolting dark magic that rose up form somewhere in England. It made him dizzy and sick, and no matter what he did he could not locate its source, it always slipped from his grasp at every turn, waiting in dark places before moving on.

Merlin fretted over his lack of knowledge, and his London flat became an unfortunate outlet as his restless magic shifted objects aside or tore open his pillows.

The next day the Prophet announced that the Dark Lord had risen again, and had temporarily stolen the boy who lived form Hogwarts and killed the other Hogwarts champion.

* * *

_The summer of Harry's fifth year _

_-_plot starts _now_-

Merlin cursed himself for not acting sooner, it was obvious now that some dark force was growing, and now he couldn't uproot it from where it was hiding. He had scryied, crystal gazed and read so many tea leaves that he was seeing messages in his breakfast coffee as well. The source of the poisonous power could not be located.

The Ministry had acted quickly to cover up any evidence against Voldomorts return. Suggesting that the resurection was just the ramblings of a crazed teenager starved for attention.

But Merlin had felt it, there was no denying it now. The papers, even under Ministry control, couldn't contain the fearful suggestions and angry reactions of the wizarding world. And that was all Merlin needed to take real action.

He was shocked that Hogwarts had been infiltrated at all. He had become too cautious, too relaxed in his old age, leaving everything to Dumbledore. He wished for the days of his youth, when he would have simply leap into action at the merest whisper of trouble.

It was too late now, but this time he couldn't wait for destiny to run its course, he needed to take action.

It took him some time to decide where to begin. The Ministry was as good a place as any, but the attack on the boy who lived was the most prominent issue. Harry was obviously the target of the Dark Lord, and so Merlin firmly resolved himself to go to Hogwarts. Dumbledore's residence or not, it could not be denied that Hogwarts _had_ been infiltrated, and therefore not as safe as Merlin hoped. Since he could not remove the evil himself, (as made apparent by his failed location spells)the school could use assistance in protecting the students and Harry.

Which is why, Merlin was currently sneaking through the offices of the Ministry of Magic.

He was searching for some means of getting into the school. He didn't want to resort to Polyjuice Potion because it seemed so underhanded and evil now that a Death eater had successfully exploited it. Merlin wanted a legitimate excuse, even if he had to tweak a few things to get it.

The pin he received at the entrance of the Ministry read "Mischief Maker" not that he had any idea why.

It became apparent however, that he would need to cause some mayhem if he wanted to make his way around the Ministry. It was a complex labyrinth of corridors, offices and elevators, and always packed with Ministry workers. He created minor distractions, documents and paper airplanes sticking to the ceiling, a runaway coffee pot. Just enough for him to slip through crowded areas.

In some areas of the Ministry it was completely empty. These places usually had high ranking offices and paperwork that were extremely useful to Merlin. He followed a trail of notes indicating changes of curriculum and new student listings in Hogwarts. He searched for anything that would allow him access to Hogwarts, but it was fairly difficult as there were very few people outside of new teachers who could enter.

In his searching of one horribly decorated office, covered in kittens, doilies and steeped in pink, he found a report on a court hearing that would be taking place very soon. It was apparently about Harry Potter.

_For using magic to protect himself against a Dementor? That's ridiculous!_

Merlin was bewildered by the idea, he wasn't very up to date with how the Ministry handled such things but it seemed like a high price for underage magic. Merlin was aware of the dementor incident, as was all of the wizarding world thanks to the Daily Prophet and was outraged, as most of Harry's supporters were.

The report was interesting enough that Merlin stopped his search for a moment to pick it up.

From the back of the report a loosely scribbled note that had once been a flying paper airplane fell to the desk, it caught Merlin's attention because the name 'Dumbledor' had been underlined in a dark ink stroke.

It read:

_**Dolores**, _

_Dumbledore has been stepping out of line entirely this summer,_

_I believe that he could very well be concocting something against the _

_Ministry this time. For the good of Hogwarts __I can't leave it to chance any longer,_

_ I need you to __investigate what you can and enter the school as soon as possible._

_Take up the Defense Against the Dark Arts position, I believe this would_

_give you suitable access to the school.  
_

_ Come and see me for details at lunch, I believe a new curriculum is _

_in order, and take this note with you._

_-Fudge_

_P.S. bring along some of those Turtle Treats you brought last week._

"Well that makes things a lot easier." said Merlin, ignoring the paranoid misgivings of the head of the Ministry.

He copied the note and wrote down the full name of the receiver. "Dolores you're about to get yourself an assistant."

* * *

Umbridge walked swiftly down the long corridor, a smile stretched wide on her face as she reviewed her notes for the Potter hearing. Nothing gave her greater pleasure than to put a lying delinquent in their place. The Decree for the _Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery_ would be upheld to the highest standard, no matter who was on trial. Her day had been relatively pleasant so far, starting off with a satisfying managerial review of the lower heads in the ministry, and ending with a surprisingly fun _Misconduct of Magic_ charge.

Her thick pink heels clicked loudly, and she couldn't help but be reminded of a count down, she found it fitting as she was eagerly counting the hours until court.

She reached her office and shuffled her arm load of paper work aside in order to retrieve her wand to unlock the door.

Except, there was a light coming from the bottom of the door, and she knew quite well that the lamps didn't turn on unless the room was occupied.

Suspicions raised, she waited by the door, wand in hand and an anticipatory gleam in her eye. She heard a shuffling sound and a murmur of words, and that sealed the intruders fate. Blasting open the door she pointed her wand at a stunned young man who's eyes went wide and round at her sudden appearance.

Dolores gave a small smile and a "_Hem Hem", _as she like to enunciate every word of her justice to evil doers.

* * *

Merlin was startled out of his accomplished musings when the office door burst open, and a squat woman with a strained smile stretched across her face pointed a wand threateningly at him.

She made a show of clearing her throat and said in tiny high pitched voice, "What are you doing in here sir?" as if she was simply asking out of polite curiosity. "You know, it is strictly forbidden for non Ministry personnel to be in these offices." she advanced towards him, raising her wand higher and leveling it with his face.

Merlin didn't like her gleeful look, it was rather disturbing on her toad like face.

The warlock blinked, realising finally that he had been caught, and by the apparent 'Dolores' as well.

He supposed he should have been less confident in his _stealth_ like sneaking, even in deserted hallways. He appraised the toad woman, and finding no real danger, chose to handle this little bump in the road as an opportunity instead.

He smiled as innocently as he could and made a show of raising his hands slowly up and away from his body, which did little to the wand that was dangerously close to his nose. Umbridge remained where she was, but cocked her head in an inquiring manner, watching Merlin expectantly. Of course now that Merlin was presented with this opportunity, he didn't know what to say.

Cursing himself, Merlin's eyes darted around nervously which definitely wasn't helping, as the predatory look on Umbridges face increased and her smile widened.

"Ah, well...I thought this was my office?" Merlin's instinct to ramble in difficult situations reared its ugly head. "er, and when I figured out my mistake, I stopped to enjoy you're lovely wall hangings-"

Obviously that was not going to cover it, as the wand in front of Merlin's face twitched.

Whether Umbridge was going to cast a spell or not, Merlin would never know, because his body went through a snap reaction to the potential danger.

His eyes flashed with a spitfire spell, and Umbridge's face went slack and her eyes dazed. Her wand arm dropped away. A moment later she looked up again with a confused look.

"Oh! well I wasn't expecting geusts! Dear me, you'll have to book an appointment for another day, I'm on my way out" she punctuated with a small _Hem Hem._

Merlin felt a little guilty about manipulating the woman's mind, but it was the better option out of having his face blast away.

"but you asked to see me! right away in fact, don't you remember?"

"I did?"

"Yes! a-about the assistant teacher position at Hogwarts?"

Her eyes glazed and cleared again "Of course of course, please have a seat." She indicated for Merlin to sit in a squashy pink armchair as she shuffled around her desk.

"So my dear," she asked once he had sat "what are you're qualifications?"

* * *

Merlin's first impression of Umbridge: She was horrible and he didn't like her. He wondered if the irritable behavior had at first, been due to his break and entry, but he soon found that she seemed to be a nosey and condescending woman on a normal basis. She was always acting so polite and overly feminine, when Merlin knew that she was a fairly malicious person, judging by her magical residue. He hadn't seen it outright himself, but he had his suspicions.

They had had a few meetings after he initialy got the job, and found that after the _Harry Potter _hearing, her temperament seemed to decline...It was difficult at times to keep up the patient and willing helper act, having lost practice since Arthur, but any mistake or overly nosey question lifted the haze from her eyes just slightly.

She was a surprisingly difficult person to keep under a glamour, as if she was determined to condemn anyone and anything, she only needed a hint of trouble. Which was why she kept coming out of his magic. While the spell caused her to accept Merlin as her assistant, it was in her very nature to suspect him, and he couldn't changer her nature.

Despite the troubles with Umbridge, he was extremely glad to finally have a way into Hogwarts. The legal paperwork, stating him as Merlin Ambrose* (not very creative, but it seemed that people didn't think twice about it these days) were a relief to have, even if he had to forge most of it. He would have a chance to set up his own securites in the school, even if he had to remain there with Umbridge.

Well at least he hoped it worked out like that. It was difficult to get away with magical forgeries.

He was full of nervous anticipation. He hadn't been to Hogwarts for some time now, and he wondered if they had changed anything. The wizarding world wasn't very good at updating with the times, but one never knew.

The last days of summer seemed to drag on. With his mission already in the works, he had very little to do. He visited Camelot once more, taking a few books and useful items from his hoard under the castle. Some of the objects were banned to most of the wizarding world, but Merlin never understood most of the bans as the danger was in the wielder. Arthur's sword, as an example, was an extremely dangerous weapon. But since it was with Arthur, there was no harm.

He recieved a last minute notice on the departure date for Hogwarts a week before the end of the summer holiday. He was to arrive with Dolores a few days before the semester started to settle in with the staff and the layout of the school.

He vanished the entrance to his London flat and packed early in his excitement. When he left, he thought about what he was getting himself into. He hadn't done anything drastic like this for hundreds of years. Even though he knew that this was the right decision, he still felt wary about interfering.

What would he find at Hogwarts? would he find anything at all? His scheme of infiltrating and sneaking around was becoming heavy, and really Merlin was just too _old _for this.

Merlin was reminded a little of Giaus, and how he had secretly lived the life of a traitor to protect Merlin, wondering how he managed it.

A secret life did not get any easier with age, as Merlin had found out.

Shaking off his nostalgic moment, Merlin set about making his way to Kings Cross. He wasn't taking the train, but had arranged for a Ministry vehicle to take him to the Hogwarts gate. Unfortunately, Umbridge would be along for the ride.

...

_Hogwarts_

The trip had been dull and irritating. Umbridge droning on about her new class curriculum, and the nervous stomach ache he developed made it rather unpleasant.

It didn't get much better when they finally arrived at the school. The car stopped at the gate that kept out curious humans, and they took the carriage waiting for them up to the castle.

It was unpleasant to see the two Thestrals pulling the carriage, a dark reminder of Merlin's past. If Umbridge noticed them she gave no indication of it. The ride was quick, if a little bumpy, and soon they arrived at the castle. It was an inspiring building to Merlin. Large and grand, representing the pinnacle of magical achievement that had been so far away when he first started practicing magic.

They were greeted by a stern looking woman with square spectacles and a prim expression. She watched Merlin's and Dolores's approach with what might have been apprehension or a barely concealed glare.

"I am Minerva McGonagall. Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration professor here at Hogwarts" She seemed to be speaking to Merlin, looking over the top of Umbridge's head and straight into his eyes.

"Dear me, you seem to have forgotten that we've already met!" Umbridge said with a thin smile, doing her best to make herself taller and block Merlin form sight.

Professor McGonagall glanced downward, "I was of course, introducing myself to this young man, whom I don't believe to have met."

Merlin felt the strangest urge to flatten his hair and stand up straight when she looked back to him.

"Ah! well, hello! I'm Merlin Ambrose, Ms. Umbridge's assistant-" He said as he moved to shake her hand. He was interrupted by a "hem hem" and Umbridge stepped in between them once again. Merlin brushed his hand though his hair, pretending he hadn't tried for the hand shake.

Merlin caught a look that might have been a smile on McGonagall's face, and he thought that it seemed _catish_.

"I believe," Umbridge said, "That we are due for a staff meeting Professor. Introductions can be made much more efficiently there."

McGonagall stiffened at the condescending tone, lips thinning. "I can hardly introduce someone I haven't met Ms. Umbridge."

"_Professor_ Umbridge, my dear."

Merlin took a step back from the two witches. The obvious dislike between the two, made things rather awkward for himself. He didn't want to make enemies with the staff before he even entered the school. He wondered if there was going to be a standoff between the two when Professor McGonagall broke the tension and motioned them to follow her inside.

"I know my way around dear, no need to show the way." Umbridge said with a smile at her victory and walked quickly ahead of McGonagall. The Transfiguration Proffessor didn't seem to mind as Merlin thought she would, but instead looked to him.

"Perhaps _you_ would like to be notified of the change in location of the staff meeting Mr. Ambrose?"

She seemed to have a dry humour under her severe appearance, and Merlin found that it was very difficult not to like her.

"Please, call me Merlin." He said with a wide mischievous smile. She replied with a small nod.

"Then you may refer to me as Minerva. "

The staff meeting was held in one of the schools many classrooms. The staff lounge was apparently being remodelled by house elves, and so the staff conjured up chairs, tables and tea sets for the meeting in the classroom. Merlin used his wand to transfigure a desk into a squashy arm chair. He had almost forgotten to channel his magic into his Unicorn hair and Oak wand, instead of just using it as a cover for his hands.

Inwardly he sighed, disliking the feeling of stuffing his magic down a small tube, but accepting that he would be doing so for along time now that he was in Hogwarts.

Umbridge was eventually found and escorted into the room by Dumbledore which caused the start of the meeting. Merlin did his best to avoid eye contact with the Headmaster, feeling a power rivalling his own sweep the room.

Before their arrival, The staff had mingled around the room and spoke happily with each other. Merlin had been introduced to few of the other staff members, and seemed to be making friendly acquaintances. He was infinitely less nervous now at their easy acceptance and friendliness.

When the Headmaster called for the meeting to start, Minerva introduced him to the rest of the staff as Professor Umbridge's assistant.

The shift was dramatic to Merlin. He felt the open welcome of the Professors magic retract slightly and friendly faces became more closed. The announcement seemed to affect everyone accept the Headmaster, Deputy Headmistress and a dull looking ghost at the back of the room.

"I hadn't realized that Defence Against the Dark Arts was such laborious class to teach." A dark voice drawled from the side of the room.

"Unless your assistant is merely a practice cushion?"

A tall and dark figure sat imperiously on a leather arm chair, sallow face framed with damp (or greasy?) hair and obvious disdain on his features.

"Hem hem," Umbridge spoke, "There will be no more_ practice cushions_ Professor Snape, the ministry is replacing such medieval methods with practical theory instead."

Umbridge raised her head up and smiled toothily at the dark haired man, which was responded to with a sneer.

Merlin found himself looking at the man, adjusting the focus of his magic to test Professor Snape's power. It was murky, and difficult to catch but also had a very interesting colour-

Merlin found himself abruptly cut off from the magical thread, and tried not to look startled when the Professor shot him a long look from across the room. There eye's met for an instant and Merlin felt an awful panic when he realized the man was trying to look into him, wrenching his eyes away he did his best to look calm while he put up his flimsy occlemncy walls. He'd never been skilled in protecting himself from such magic. Cursing himself to be more careful he drew his power in as much as he could.

He had to remember that revealing too much power in a school of highly trained wizards was a very bad idea. He was so wrapped up in the undercurrents of magic that he nearly missed the commotion Umbridges statement had caused.

"Practical theory! that won't help the children in the least!"

"What's the ministry thinking, DADA is essential! especially now."

"Headmaster, will there be regular practice in class for the rest of us?"

"What about the OWL's? and the NEWT's?"

"Headmaster-"

The room was silenced by a simple motion of the Headmasters hand. The normally cheerful Headmasters face was serious as he observed the room of worried teachers. He then smiled, his face changing greatly with the simple movement and spoke softly, "The ministry has decided to update the curriculum to the best of their ability, and we will of course, respectfully accept their assistance." he glanced at Merlin with twinkling eyes, "I'm certain the students will be in capable hands."

Merlin shrank into his seat while Umbridge perked up with a wide smile that didn't reach her eyes "Why thank you headmaster, the Ministry will be glad to hear this."

Dumbledore nodded politely "Now, how was everyones summer? I had quite the adventure myself with a rather testy goblin."

The meeting continued with talk of class scheduling, supplies to be ordered, and discrepancies about the castle caretaker's new list of demands. After which, the discussion dissolved into idle chatter which Merlin happily took part in, answering curious professors questions and sharing local gossip. However, he was never comfortable. With the constant glares and smiles from Snape and Dumbledore (respectively), He was close to admitting that the game was up. But nothing happened, and the meeting soon ended with Merlin having no real conclusion on either of their thoughts.

_Smiling like that, he can't know anything. There's no way. Definitely._

All the same, Merlin decided to keep as close a watch on the two men as they seemed to have on him. Though he supposed it was only natural considering the events after the Triwizard Tournament.

A house elf arrived outside of the classroom to escort Merlin to his rooms in one of the towers. Merlin felt somewhat nostalgic walking through the halls of the castle again. He had never spent much time in it when it was first created, but it brought back old memories and he wondered if any of the paintings could remember that far back. He glanced at them nervously as they whispered to their neighbors watching him pass by curiously. None of the portraits that he passed were very old, in comparison to himself, but he would need to explore the castle and take note of the location of any potentially risky places to be.

Merlin's feet scuffed the well worn stone of the halls, smoothed down where it was once rough by the legions of students passing through Hogwarts. Merlin smiled, Hogwarts was overflowing with magic. He could feel it running under his feet and all around him. Left over traces of the students and professors that once lived there. It was invigorating, in all of the magical world there was truly no place like it.

_Well, perhaps Camelot would give it a run for its money._

When they reached his room Merlin dismissed the house elf with a thank you, and quickly went to check on his luggage. Looking for any tampering or revealing spells. It wouldn't do if the Hogwarts staff found some of his more interesting items. Finding everything to be untouched, he set about unpacking, knowing that if he didn't do it right then he never would.

His rooms were fairly spacious with a brown and red colour scheme. A four poster bed along with a writing desk, wardrobe and two stuffed arm chairs by a small fire place**.** Not feeling the energy to do much else after such a stressful first meeting, Merlin let his magic do the work for him, unpacking his clothes and hiding away some of his more secretive items. He reached out with his magic to briefly check the room for spying spells before his paranoia was satisfied and he could sleep.

He did find a few. Mostly spell monitoring types, and he neutralized them without breaking them to avoid suspicion from the ones who set them up.

He knew that now would be a perfect time to perform his own reconnaissance of the grounds, but the lull of magic and feelings of ease in the castle quickly put Merlin into a deep sleep.

...

The next few days Merlin spent familiarizing himself with the castle's changing stairs and new rooms, wandering about and sometimes having lunch with the other professors. Dolores often called on him to take notes on her new lessons, and he did his best to seem attentive while not paying any attention at all. She would ask Merlin to run errands for her, but Merlin often used these moments to slip away for a time.

Soon Merlin was satisfied with his exploration of the halls. He had found a number of older paintings in the towers and dungeons, but none seemed to recognize him or even wake up to look at his face for that matter. Merlin had found the potions classroom in the dungeons as well, and found himself itching to use some of the rare ingredients in the storage cupboard.

The presence of Professor Snape put that desire off. He was still wary of him, and skirted around him in the halls and avoided him whenever he could.

He had not spoken to the headmaster at all in that time, however he did his best to keep tabs on the old man's his whereabouts in the castle.

He enjoyed visiting the lake and Quidditch pitch, as well as the astronomy tower, but had yet to explore the forests, and had made a note to himself to survey woods when he could.

On the last night before the students began to arrive, the staff was running about like mad, making last minute preparations and lesson plans. Dolores instructed Merlin to move some of the more '_inappropriate defence of magic book_s' into the restricted section of the library. Merlin didn't think Madame Prince would be very pleased, but went to the library none the less, if only to get away.

The librarian witch was no where in sight when he arrived. Strolling through the aisles of books, he happily brushed his fingers against the ancient spines.

_So much knowledge. So accessible now. _

Merlin thought somewhat forlornly. If he'd had these resources when he was young, mastering his magic would have been much simpler. He could have saved many more people. The moody thoughts distracted him, and he wandered into a far corner of the library. Glancing at the titles as he passed by, he guessed that he was in the history section. _The ancient ways of trolls...Historic battles of London...The Founders of Hogwarts..._

"Oi! What are you doing here?"

Merlin jumped and whipped around to find the person who had snuck up on him. He hadn't sensed anyone nearby...

"Over here! No, no, to your right! good. Now up."

Merlin followed the instructions and came upon a high up painting of an old man with long flowing beard that touched the ground. Merlin let out a startled laugh as he looked at it. The old wizard was standing tall, wearing a robe of vibrant red that was stitched with dragons and stars, and holding a long staff with a gem inset into the top. Merlin recognized the painting immediately, his self portrait.

He even remembered when the painting was made. For the occasion, Arthur thought a proper sorcerer should dress the part and had his robes made especially gaudy. Of course they were better than Arthur's idea of a proper serving boy's hat.

He had thought the painting was lost long ago, and had no clue as to how it came to be in Hogwarts.

He calmed his laughter and shared an amused glance with his 'older self'.

"Now how did you get up there?" Merlin asked. The painted figure merely shrugged.

"Passed from family to family, until I was given as a gift to one of the old headmasters. I'm not sure how long I've been up here. Getting a bit of a rusty memory nowadays." Merlin noted the fading paint and worn frame. He wondered how long the magic in the painting could be sustained.

"But what about you? I didn't expect you to still be around Merlin."

"Well, not dead yet. We'll see which of us goes first." The joke was morbid, but it meant something different to the wizard, and the portrait merely smiled shaking his silver head. Blue eyes young and laughing.

"Are you visiting Hogwarts? Or have you heard what happened?"

The bearded Merlin stepped back and sat at the painted desk, shifting aside potion bottles and books.

Merlin looked around the aisles of books, and felt for any listening people before responding.

"I'm sure you know more than me right now. But yes, I am here because of the...trouble this summer." he sighed. "I should have acted sooner. I'm so sick of being too late."

Now that there was someone who understood, Merlin couldn't help but voice his guilt out loud, despite the risks. The painting nodded solemnly.

"I'll tell you what I've heard from the other portraits, though I doubt much of it is legitimate fact, and I'll keep an eye out around the castle for you?"

Merlin consented, and listened to the details of the summer tournament that were not included in the Prophet.

...

Dinner the next evening was a nerve wracking affair. The students piled in off the train, filling the great hall with their chattering and laughter. Sometimes sneaking looks at the head table where the new professors sat. Merlin was seated next to Dolores and the Potions Master. Needless to say, the conversation was stilted, and Merlin did his best to disappear from Snape's sneer and Dolores' notice.

It was very easy to spot Harry when he came in, the whispers and turning heads that followed him made it so simple. Merlin watched him subtly as he sat down with his friends at the Gryffindor table, with his head turned towards Dolores, pretending to listening to her story.

He wanted to reach out to Harry, and sense his magic himself. To check on his health and keep a record of his magical signature. It would have to wait however, a closer environment would make reading him safer. The teen didn't know it, but he would soon have another powerful sorcerer following his actions.

"-hich is why, my dear, you will need to simply observe the class for a few days. I can't have your inexperience in dealing with official matters of the Ministry put off the students on the first day."

Merlin jolted out of his thoughts as Umbridge's voice came to his notice again.

"Sorry?" Merlin thought that he would be simply answering the student's questions and grading papers, he'd be observing anyways.

Dolores' smile grew, but Merlin could have sworn she was irritated.

"I don't usually repeat myself, Mr. Ambrose, but I said you will not be giving any lectures in this first week."

Merlin's face paled and his stomach dropped. Lectures? In front of dozens of eager students?

"Oh. Yes, I understand..."

He should have expected this, as Dolores was a professor and he was her assistant. But he figured her to be too controlling for him to actually lead the class. He had never taken on more than one student at a time, and he had always worried over how well he taught them. Having multiple classes of young minds look to him for knowledge was daunting.

Not that he didn't _have_ the knowledge, but if he misspoke? confused them or couldn't capture their attention? He could get someone killed.

The ancient warlock slumped in his seat, flicking the food around his plate. He supposed he was being melodramatic, the lessons were already laid out by the ministry. But he never was one for the classroom.

Gazing sullenly around the great hall, Merlin observed his soon to be students. The magical threads coming from the different house tables reflected the students overall moods. The eagerness of the Ravenclaws, friendliness of the Huffelpuff, boisterous Gryffindors and the superiority of the Slytherin.

As his eyes fell over the table of green and silver, he found himself curiously drawn to a boy with light blonde hair. The student had a smug look on his face as he sat as with his posse of adoring classmates. There didn't appear to be anything different about him, besides being the obvious ring leader. Merlin couldn't pin point why he was so curious about him, but he did feel something troubling when the boy looked up in his direction.

Jerking his eyes away quickly, Merlin turned and found _himself_ under the scrutiny of Professor Snape. Black eyes glared down at him from a stern expression. Recalling the man's earlier attempt to enter his mind, Merlin quickly avoided eye contact. Had he been staring too long? The Potions master seemed much more threatening now.

"My house has always excelled in Defence Against the Dark Arts. I trust that your..._assistance_, limited as it may be, will not impede this."

Snape's drawl had a sharp edge to it, and had Merlin been anyone else, he would have been extremely intimidated. As it was, he found the professor to be suspicious, with his clouded magic and closed expression. Pride and protectiveness of his house added to this, created a very interesting picture.

"I'll do my best." Merlin gave a quick smile, hoping to dispel the conversation. Snape eyed him darkly before turning away.

Then Professor McGonagall appeared at the great halls entrance, and a line of scared looking first years trailed in behind her. Merlin smiled at the new witches and wizards, feeling more proud than when he had first observed the hall fill with students.

After all the students had been sorted, and the dinner had been eaten, Dumbledore began his customary speech welcoming the students back and introducing Professor Grubbly-Plank, Dolores and himself to the student body. Merlin was embarrassed when he was announced as the Assistant Defence teacher, but was even more so when Umbridge decided to commandeer the headmasters speech.

She was arrogant, and condescending. Implying the control of the Ministry in the school and digging herself a deeper dislike among the staff and students... and dragging Merlin with her.

He sighed as the speech ended and the students were dismissed. He could guess the impressions the students must have of him now that he was completely associated with Umbridge.

_There's no hope of teaching anything now_. The warlock watched the students file out, observing Harry and the blonde boy especially as they left.

_No more moping. Time to work._

Remembering that there was more at stake then just a teaching job, Merlin created a new task list for himself. -Get closer to Harry, explore the woods, investigate the Potions Master and find out who the blonde boy is.

* * *

I bet you're all angry with me now :D

(Assistant to Dolores Umbridge!) congratulations anonymous reviewer **"E and her Amazing Tiger's " **you got it right! have a cookie. I don't know how much teaching Merlin will do, but we'll see. XD

-What does dumbledore know? or suspect? Nothing! ...well maybe?

Also, I put off Merlin actually meeting Malfoy for now.

-When watching the Merlin episodes, did anyone notice how often Merlin got away with his awful lies? I love that about him!

A lot happened this chapter :p sorry, but it needed to be done. It should be more orderly next time.

**Q/A **

**Q: ****JustWriter2: **Is Camelot in the middle of the Forbidden Forest?  
**A: **: no Camelot it is not in the forbidden forest, but somewhere else. Merlin has to move through a sort of doorway that takes him to Camelot, so it could be in multiple places. Its hidden, almost like Hogwarts.

*** Ambrose: Merlin's last name**: Emrys is the welsh form of Ambrose, In Arthurian legend, Geofrrey Monmouth created the character Merlin, who was called Merlinus Ambrosius or Myrddin Emrys. -Since in the Aruthiran world and harry potterverse magic is real, most people won't make the connection of Ambrose to Emrys in this story (as he was real and not made up).-thanks wikipedia!-I should probably find a better source tho.

***The dragon fiasco***- If you guys want, I can do a one-shot explaining this. It involves a very _specific_ dragon.

-if you guys are still confused about the 4th year, please feel free to ask.


End file.
